


Pintu

by Alice_Klein



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: Jitsui kerap menunggu dengan duduk manis di atas kursi goyang yang mengayun ritmis. Membiarkan waktu menggerogotinya dalam keheningan nyata.[ Didedikasikan untuk #Fallentinevent ]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji
> 
> Pintu © Alice_Klein
> 
> "Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."  
> [ Fiksi ini didedikasikan untuk #Fallentinevent ]

Jitsui merasa, kelima inderanya telah banyak menipu.

Malamnya selalu sama, memandangi pintu kayu yang membisu tanpa jemu-jemu. Bukan tanpa alasan ia mau repot memerhatikan dalam detik yang terbuang percuma. Sering kali ingin ia buka dan _ingin_ mendapati orang itu ada di sana—yang lalu akan Jitsui tarik dalam rengkuh tiada lumpuh, bila perlu memeluk hingga tulang remuk. Namun, ujung-ujungnya hanya menjadi angan. Toh, akhirnya ia tak mampu bertindak karena ditahan rasa takut. Jitsui takut jika dibalik sana, terkaannya salah.

_Bagaimana jika orang itu tidak ada di sana?_

Jitsui kerap menunggu dengan duduk manis di atas kursi goyang yang mengayun ritmis. Membiarkan waktu menggerogotinya dalam keheningan nyata.

 _Tunggu aku atau jangan menungguku?_ —ucapan terakhirnya yang sangat Jitsui ingat. Nostalgia. Detail saat pemuda itu berucap pun, tak pernah sirna dalam benaknya. Helai mahkota kepala cokelat—yang biasa berponi tengah—, kemeja putih, suspender ciri otentiknya, dan seringai usil khas anak-anak badung.

Jitsui merindu. Selalu berkata, namun tak ada yang dengar—dirinya yang ada di seberang sana juga tak akan mendengar kalimat yang sengaja Jitsui bisikan setipis angin.

**.**

Suatu malam, pernah Jitsui dengar suara tawa yang familiar dari balik pintu yang berdebu. Jitsui kala itu tengah mengecap rasa literatur _Divina Commedia,_ dan tanpa aba-aba, ia lantas beranjak, melempar buku ke sembarang, meraih kenop, lalu membukanya dengan tergesa-gesa sampai berpikir jika kenop itu mendadak jadi terasa sangat licin dan sulit untuk diputar.

Namun ia kecewa saat melihat yang menyambutnya adalah hampa—

—dan menemukan beberapa helai tawa yang menyebar tak tentu arah ditiup angin musim semi.

Jitsui merindu dan sangat ingin bertemu. Hingga ia putuskan untuk mengumpulkan tawa itu, memungutinya satu per satu, dan akan menjaganya selalu. Berharap jika tawa itu mau menemaninya melewati hari-hari sunyi.

**.**

Seminggu setelahnya, Jitsui mendengar suara desing peluru yang bertubi-tubi beradu dengan dinding bata. Sarafnya sudah kelewat kebal, sehingga ia tak kaget pun terkejut. Bau mesiu menguar, namun Jitsui enggan bangun dan masih membiarkan dirinya ditelan ritme ayunan kursi renta. Sesaat setelah semuanya berhenti, Jitsui putuskan untuk beranjak lagi.

Pintu dibuka dan kembali kosong melompong di depannya. Malah hadir beribu tanya. Ke mana perginya selongsong peluru-peluru kosong? Tidak mungkin ‘kan langsung disapu? Siapa juga yang besar hati ingin membersihkan kekacauan pasca perang tanpa diberi upah? Dindingnya polos, tidak cacat juga. Ke mana bekasnya?

Ketika hendak masuk, sapuan angin membelainya. Ada pesan yang ikut terselip di sana.

 _Jitsui, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang._ —pesannya berbunyi demikian.

Jitsui merindu, sangat ingin bertemu, dan menginginkan hadirnya. Hingga ia putuskan untuk menjawab pesan itu, berharap jika angin bersedia kembali menyampaikan pesannya yang tertahan.

[ “Aku akan terus menunggumu.” ]

**.**

Selang seminggu lagi, Jitsui mendengar suara rintih, suara terbatuk seorang pemuda, dan suara kaki yang terseok-seok. Dengan lekas, ia bangun dari buaian dan menyambar kenop pintu perunggu. Sekali lagi, tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Namun Jitsui tak lantas beranjak masuk ke dalam. Bola matanya malah terkunci untuk mengikuti gerak kelopak sakura yang meluruh. Memerhatikan dengan teliti warna yang semula merah muda, pelan-pelan menjadi hitam, menjadi pekat bahkan melebihi gulita langit malam.

Jitsui mengambil satu kelopak yang teronggok di atas tanah dan menyimpannya bersandingan dengan helai tawa yang selalu ia jaga.

( _Ketika bunga hitam gugur berayun-ayun, artinya adalah—_ )

Lalu Jitsui tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

Lama sekali Jitsui tak mendengar suara dari balik pintu. Mungkinkah penantiannya akan sia-sia?

**.**

**.**

Jitsui mendengar suara dari balik pintu. Kali ini suara ketukan yang sayup-sayup. Ketukan itu sengaja membentuk nada tersendiri—sebuah kode—yang hanya diketahui oleh Jitsui dan orang itu. Jitsui langsung menerjang ke arah pintu, tidak peduli kursinya ikut terjatuh dan kertas-kertas lusuh di lantai turut berhamburan.

Jitsui telah lama merindu dan benar-benar senang saat mendapati pemuda itu ada di sana.

“Halo, menunggu lama _sekali_ , ya?”

Sungging pada bibirnya tak sanggup ia tahan, “Ucapkan dengan benar, Hatano-san. Atau aku tak akan membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam.”

Tamu yang bertandang malah tertawa—persis dengan suara tawa yang pernah Jitsui simpan, “Baiklah, baiklah,” Ia melegakan pita suaranya sejenak, “Aku pulang, Jitsui.”

Jitsui telah lama menunggu …

“Selamat datang kembali, Hatano-san.”

… hingga semua inderanya melumpuh.

.

.

 _(—selamat datang di keabadian._ )

**Author's Note:**

> Divina Commedia (Komedi Ketuhanan) adalah puisi wiracarita (puisi yang sangat panjang, seperti cerita) dalam sastra Italia yang ditulis oleh Dante Alighieri yang bercerita mengenai perjalanan setelah kematian. (Sumber Wikipedia)
> 
> Entri kedua untuk Fallentine event dan mengambil prompt "Silhouette" :3
> 
> Event Fallentine masih berlangsung lho! XD Dan buat yang belum tahu soal event ini terus ingin ikutan, silahkan [cek link ini, ya!](http://alitheia-to-yonde.tumblr.com/post/157142172683/fallen-tine-joker-game-fanfiction-event) Ayo kita ramaikan arsip di fandom JGA! XD
> 
> Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih~ See ya! :3
> 
> A. K


End file.
